


Non disperare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Simpatico saiyan [15]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Double-drabble].[Pre-cyborg].Goku 'a suo modo' consola Vegeta che è costretto a vedere Bulma cedere alle lusinghe di Yamcha.





	Non disperare

Non disperare

 

“Stupido sasso” sibilò Vegeta. Colpì la parete con un pugno, il muro si sgretolò, pezzi di intonaco gli sferzarono sul viso sgretolandosi contro la sua pelle, le sue nocche sbiancarono. “Lo odio!” urlò.

Sentì dei passi, socchiuse la bocca e ringhiò digrignando i denti.

“E’ la prima volta che non stai imprecando contro di me. Cosa è mai successo?” domandò Goku ironico. Si sporse e il principe dei saiyan ispirò dalle narici.

“Vattene! Ci manchi solo tu” sancì Vegeta.

“E perché Bulma e Yamcha stanno facendo pace nudi sul divano?” domandò il Son. Saltò all’indietro evitando un calcio alla pancia e spostò il capo evitando un pugno diretto al suo viso da parte di Vegeta.

“Che cosa ci fai tu qui?!” urlò il principe dei saiyan.

“Attendendo questi famosi cyborg ci si annoia” spiegò Son. Abbassò la testa evitando un’onda, piegò le ginocchia e si diede la spinta evitando una spazzata radente il terreno.

“Va via!” ululò Vegeta.

“Yamcha non vale molto rispetto a te …” ribatté il Son.

“Certo, è un mollusco” sibilò l’altro saiyan.

“Bulma è più intelligente di così”. Il Son si portò due dita alla fronte e si teletrasportò, vedendo come ultima immagine Vegeta che lo guardava con la bocca e gli occhi spalancati.


End file.
